1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to chairs and related furniture, and more specifically to an improved collapsible chair suitable for supporting an individual receiving a massage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Massage therapy has become increasingly popular in recent years. Unfortunately, many individuals are reluctant or unable to travel to a traditional massage studio, and thus are denied the benefits of receiving a massage. Accordingly, several designs of portable massage tables and chairs have been proposed, to enable the practitioner to provide massage treatment on-site at homes, offices, shopping malls, and the like. However, most known portable massage chairs are heavy and awkward to transport, and require time-consuming setup at the massage site before they can be used.